


Sparks fly

by SapphireMist_Misty



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMist_Misty/pseuds/SapphireMist_Misty
Summary: After escaping a killing game ,and having said memories wiped, Hanako feels more emotive than ever. Ink flowing out of the pen she writes with. Her swirly handwriting displaying a complex story that sounds like nonsense if you didn't pay attention to its deeper meaning.  She gave up on love after the game. The idea of falling in love again would destroy the girl. But she never imagined she would find the person who started the feelings among her.





	Sparks fly

**Author's Note:**

> wOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ty to Farron for letting me use him oc Rin to make Rinako canon here.

A pink haired girl stared coldly at the book her class was reading.

"He held my body close to his and kissed me softly. The soft feeling of his lips on mine sent butterflies exploding in my stomach-" 

She droned the rest out. The girl doodled in her notebook which was on her desk. It was a detailed sketch of a boy. She sighed sadly. She kept seeing this guy and plenty of other people in her dreams. Sometimes they were happy other times it seemed like they were doing some kind of trial for murder. She had enough of seeing the guy when she slept so she stopped sleeping all together. It was easy to tell. Why did she keep dreaming of him? She wanted to know that with a burning passion. And at that the bell went. 

She got up after putting everything in her bag and walked to the class a few doors down from hers. There seemed to be a lesson going on so she waited at the door till students flooded out of the classroom. She walked in and sat near a purple haired boy who quietly asked "Hanako.. are you alright? You have huge bags under your eyes. Are you not sleeping well?" The boy seemed concerned. Hanako forced a smile and replied "I'm fine Kerumi. I just hadn't got enough sleep last night. That's all." Kerumi bit the inside of his cheek before muttering out "You should be more honest with yourself Hanako. Keeping up this barrier of defense isn't good for you." Hanako's eyes widened. She could ask Kerumi about the dreams! He was in the dreams of the boy as well. He might know who it is! But before she could ask, it was time for her to go back to her class for more story analysing. Wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> I find this prologue plain. The story will be more angsty. i swear.


End file.
